This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, an exercise bicycle having numerous adjustments for size and workload is presented.
In the field of exercise equipment, stationary bicycles have become both useful and popular in the last few decades. The stationary bicycles currently in existence basically take the standard bicycle used on the roads and add either platforms or other framework such that the bicycle does not move. Various types of these stationary bicycles have been designed, including bicycles that entirely eliminate the back wheel. The bicycles usually have a seat and handlebars to simulate a regular bicycle but the pedals are connected to a front wheel that does not touch the floor.
Since obesity in North America is growing at a tremendous rate, innovations in the field of exercise equipment, particularly exercise bicycles, is quite desirable. With the advent of computers and television, children are becoming somewhat lazy and undisciplined. Children, in particular, need specialized equipment in order to keep up their exercise regiment.
Although many stationary exercise bicycles have been designed for adults, none have, as yet, been designed especially for children. A child""s physical stature, as well as his somewhat inattentiveness to detail, necessitate a few important changes in the basic design of a stationary exercise bicycle. It is an object of this invention to provide an exercise bicycle designed especially for children or young adults.
One of the main advantages of a junior exercise bicycle is that the youngster can ride in the comfort of his home, thus exercising while still being entertained by their favorite music or television show. Further, while youth facilities are in big demand today, these gym facilities oftentimes only have equipment for adults. By creating an exercise bicycle developed especially for children, youngsters can make use of the gym facilities along with their adult parents or guardian, giving all participants a quality time together while increasing the fitness of adult and child alike. Studies with local universities and youth centers have proven that by working out in a group, the youth discipline and attentiveness is increased.
One of the problems encountered in the adult stationary exercise bicycle is that the smaller physique of children often prohibits them from using the exercise bicycle. For example, the positioning of the seat is very important for the comfort of the user. It is an object of this invention to provide a seat which may be specially adjusted to position a child to fit perfectly onto the stationary bicycle while still keeping in mind his growth patterns.
In addition to the height adjustment of the seat, it is also important to be able to adjust the height of the handlebars on the stationary bicycles. These adjustments have previously been made by the use of pop pins. However, pop pins are often not safe, particularly when used by inattentive youngsters. Further, pop pins also are not precise with respect to the spinal and leg adjustments. Pop pins utilize a series of incremental holes so that the adjustments must be made in incremental steps specified by the manufacturer. It is a further object of this invention to provide vertical and horizontal adjustments for the seat and height adjustments for the handle posts of a stationary bicycle such that they can be set at an infinite number of positions within the specified overall range. It is a still further object of this invention to provide for adjustments for the seat and handle posts of a stationary bicycle by means of a quickly releasable handle rather than a pop pin.
In the manufacture of exercise bicycles, it has been found that the tension placed on the exercise wheel could create a slight but irritating squeaking noise. Further, for children in particular, it is highly desirable to have the exercise wheel made such that the operator can coast, with the pedals remaining stationary even though the wheel is still moving forward. Further, for children""s exercise bicycles in particular, it is also highly desirable that an emergency brake system or total release system be in place. The addition of these features greatly enhances the performance and safety of an exercise bicycle. These objects and other enhancements of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below-described Specification.
A stationary exercise bicycle is presented having an adjustable seat and handlebars attached to a bottom frame. The frame also supports standard pedals and stems which are attached to a front exercise wheel. The vertical height and horizontal position of the seat is infinitely adjustable within a broad range by means of a quick attach handle. The height of the handlebars may be similarly adjusted by means of a quick attach handle. The tension on the front exercise wheel is adjustable and squeaking is kept to a minimum by the introduction of lubricating oil through a number of specially designed lubricating ports. The tensioning handle also has an emergency stop brake as well as a means for momentarily disengaging all friction on the wheel to facilitate a dismount. The working exercise wheel also has a directional clutch bearing such that the action of a modern bicycle is simulated. When the child using the exercise bicycle quits pedaling, the directional clutch allows the working wheel to continue in the clockwise position while providing no directional force to the pedals, which may then remain stationary. A special foot pedal bracket also keeps the child""s foot securely in contact with the pedal as desired.